Why?
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: New Zack Island, the sun's shining, birds are chirping, the breeze is refreshing, and why is Kasumi SO friggin' CUTE when she's asleep? Ayane has no idea, but this ticks her off. KasumixAyane love, fluff and lulz. Read, Enjoy'n Review. Have a nice day!


**Why?!**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the ocean was serene, the gentle breeze was refreshing and Ayane was just a bit ticked off as could be seen by a twitch in her eye. The young ninja woman was bent over, on her knees, supporting herself with an elbow on the firm sand while she held a violet in her free hand.

She was kind of dumbfounded, too, at the vision of loveliness and cuteness before her.

Kasumi was Ayane's older sister. She was brave, daring, and not afraid in the slightest to jump right into the fray, no matter the odds. She was beautiful, caring, sweet, and affectionate. Kasumi was the woman Ayane loved above all else in this world or the next. Kasumi was Ayane's girlfriend.

And Kasumi was now fast asleep, lying down on a crimson towel. Her ginger tresses spread under her head like a silky halo, her beautiful, curvaceous body completely relaxed, clad in a simple, humble bikini with a pink-and-red square pattern print on it. Her generous bosom rose and fell in time with her gentle breathing. Her youthful face was serene, her petite mouth forming a cute little "o" as she happily snoozed away.

So, looking down at Kasumi was Ayane, again, one garnet eye twitching. She just couldn't wrap her head around this situation.

' _Why is Nee-sama SO friggin' CUTE?! Just…oh my God! How can a person be THIS cute?! And she's just sleeping, for crying out loud! She shouldn't be THIS cute just when she's asleep! This is ridiculous! Besides, it's just barely past lunch! Nee-sama takes her naps exactly two hours after lunch every time, not twenty minutes after! And also, we have a volleyball game against Helena-sama and Kokoro-chan in one hour! Mou! Why is Nee-sama THIS cute?!'_

Ayane wasn't jealous, not really. Kasumi told her little half-sister that she was cute often enough, especially before bed and in the mornings. Ayane herself didn't quite comprehend this situation, herself. That, of course, made her frustrated and she wanted to wake Kasumi up.

So, she set out on this task by first plucking a few petals off the violet in her hand and letting them flutter down on Kasumi's torso; a few petals here, others there, on her bountiful chest, on her delicate collarbone, even a couple of petals on her face and hair. The ninja girl barely responded, simply gasping ever-so-softly, her hand twitching and moving just a bit closer to her chest. Kasumi even moved her head a bit, just to turn it to a rather enticing angle.

Ayane's garnet eyes glimmered as she saw the expanse of Kasumi's delicate, sun-kissed neck. The girl gulped and then, licked her lips a bit before leaning in to kiss Kasumi's exposed neck. She made a small trail of soft kisses on the delicious skin of her beloved sister's neck from the middle up to Kasumi's jaw line. One gentle flutter of a kiss on her cheek, and then back down, licking here and there on her path of kisses.

At the same time, Ayane moved her hand holding the violet up and down on her sister's torso, gently pressing the purple flower against Kasumi's ribs, over her cute, flat tummy, back and forth. Then, moving her hand up, Ayane brushed the flower against the portions of Kasumi's big and beautiful breasts that weren't covered by the humble bikini she wore.

In response to all this, Kasumi began to squirm, her face became flustered and tiny gasps and then, gentle coos slipped from her supple, pink lips. Ayane took utter delight and satisfaction in her beloved big sister's response to these playful caresses, and she even began to whisper-sing a song that randomly popped in her head, an American song that she now sang in Japanese.

Uttering "How crazy are you~?" in Japanese into Kasumi's ear, Ayane kept moving the violet in her hand over the ginger's torso, constantly pressing the flower against the older ninja girl's beautiful breasts, relishing in the way the marvelously soft globes of flesh jiggled and shook with Kasumi's breathing.

Eventually, Ayane reached the end of the song, ending it with a few "pa ra, pa, pa ra~ Are you~" in broken English and realized that yes, this had all started because of being ticked off at Kasumi's utter sleeping cuteness…and Ayane herself was feeling sleepy. And Kasumi was still asleep.

"Meh…to Hell with it. May as well~" The ninja girl with the purple bandana muttered, covering her mouth to hide a long yawn. So, Ayane simply moved slowly and delicately to lay down on her girlfriend's curvy, warm body; the girl closed her garnet eyes and smiled softly into Kasumi's chest, which she now used as an impromptu pillow, when the older girl unconsciously cradled her little sister in her arms and her hand blindly sought out Ayane's.

Ayane was all too happy to touch Kasumi's hand with hers, and then intertwine their fingers, resting their joined hands right next to the violet flower that now rested on the sand.

Sure, they had a volleyball match soon, Kasumi's nap time would be delayed and it could potentially affect her sleep for the next twenty four hours…but Ayane would scold her good later. At the moment, the younger sister was comfy, safe and loved in her big sister's embrace. Ayane nuzzled Kasumi's breasts and let the heartbeat underneath lull her to sleep.

Still, ultimately, this was all Kasumi's fault for being _so friggin' cute_ while she slept.

 _FIN_


End file.
